


The Scenic View

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Category: Sweet Enchantments (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: This is for the prompt - Some Runa fluff/smut where they're just loving on eachother and caressing/touching?******************************************This time it was her turn to blush, rolling her eyes as she dramatically fell back against the bed. Her firm body tightening as she stretched. The shadows coming through the window now dancing playfully on the sultry features of her face."You are.. such a nerd." She let out with a sigh."Pretty sure you're the one in love with this nerd."Runa shrugs dismissively and I laugh. Taking full advantage of her position on the bed, I gently straddle her. She places her hands behind her head and I can feel my fluster growing. Her ample body steadily breathing under me, her skin was soft and golden like liquid sunshine.**************************************
Relationships: Runa Amberthorne/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Scenic View

The stream of dawn that partially interrupted the dark room caste shadows on Runa's hair. The usual bright magenta, a dark maroon in the early morning's light. It had been a late night at the cafe, with lots of celebratory drinks. The crew had insisted after seeing the matching rings on our fingers. The cocktails overflowing with pastries to match. Fighting a high somewhere between sugar and pure adrenaline, I watched the soft lines of Runa's face as she dozed. Trailing my finger gently across the apple of her cheek, she shifted slightly, wrinkling her nose to the soft touch. How could anyone be so adorable and insanely hot, all at the same time? I drew my thumb across the juiciest part of her lips, and her eyes lazily opened, a small smile forming as the lotus' in her eyes locked onto mine. 

"What? Was I not doing an adequate enough job at sleeping or something?"

Her voice is sharp even through the layers of sleep. I laugh and lean in for a kiss. Her supple lips always willing to reciprocate. 

"Sorry! I'm too excited to sleep, or hopped up on cream puffs, I'm not really sure which, but I'm glad you're awake now!" I excitedly spit out, not even taking time to breathe, the cheesiest smile decorating my face. 

Runa chuckles, lifting herself onto her side, and onto one elbow. Her abs constricting with each movement. I cleared my throat, looking up to find Runa's eyes watching me with unbridled delight. Her eyes glowing florescent signs when she catches my blush. 

"Seems as though you were enjoying the view while I was asleep." She smirked. 

"To be fair, babe. I'm always enjoying the view."

This time it was her turn to blush, rolling her eyes as she dramatically fell back against the bed. Her firm body tightening as she stretched. The shadows coming through the window now dancing playfully on the sultry features of her face.

"You are.. such a nerd." She let out with a sigh.

"Pretty sure you're the one in love with this nerd."

Runa shrugs dismissively and I laugh. Taking full advantage of her position on the bed, I gently straddle her. She places her hands behind her head and I can feel my fluster growing. Her ample body steadily breathing under me, her skin was soft and golden like liquid sunshine. 

"I can only imagine how much you're enjoying the view now." Runa replied, her smirk growing more devious. 

"It is quite nice." My smile's big and wide as Runa's eyes slighly drift from mine. She begins tracing simple patterns down my back and thighs before she finally speaks.

"I... I just can't believe we're engaged..." I'm a bit taken back by how she starts, but I let her finish before allowing myself to completely melt down. She takes a deep breath, bringing her eyes back to mine."Like, growing up with my parents, I had come to terms with marriage not being in the cards for me. I was okay with it, and then this nerdy human with an affinity for following me around, broke down one wall after another until being with her was all I could think about."

Runa's hands on mine, laying flat against her chest as her fingers smooth over the small pink stone she gave me just hours before. I could feel myself blush as I watched her face. Her vulnerability was disarming, always with a layer of endearment. I brought her fingers to my mouth, giving them a gentle kiss. 

"I'm glad I found you too, babe." I say with a smile and she pulls me down for a kiss. Her firm fingers weaving their way through the wild ringlets in my hair. It's slow and steady like the heart beat that bleeds between us. Her tongue like silk as it gracefully played with mine. Dancing to the drum of my soul as I brought my body flat against hers. 

"Who said I was talking about you?" She joked as we finally pulled apart. "Bold of you to assume I don't have a hidden bevy of nerdy humans just waiting for a chance with me."

The serious tone to her smirk makes me laugh, and the beautiful blush that comes to her cheeks makes my heart skip a beat. I wondered if it would always be like this, twenty years from now, if I would still have this affect on her. Would my mere proximity still make her blush, as my breath catches in my throat? I let thoughts of the future run circles in my brain as I ran my fingers down Runa's curves. Each one a valley seamlessly leading to the next. I lean down, trailing a path of tiny kisses from the center of her chest and up to her neck. The small noises she makes in response instantly igniting a small fire in me. She pulls me back down for a kiss, her hands exploring me like a hand written map, my mouth the compass as I willed her to conquer me. Showing me her dancers training, she gracefully flipped me onto my back, holding my hands firmly above my head as she took her place on top. 

"Now it's my turn for the scenic view." She says as she lowers herself onto my hips. Her eyes glittering in morning's light as they slowly traced my body inch, by supple inch. 

"Take your time. I'm not the one who has to work today." I grinned sheepishly and she laughed. 

"Hm.. you make a solid argument. I should probably go back to sleep then."

She pretends to try and get away, and I firmly pull her back on top of me. The laugh that escapes her lips is purely magical, and I realize, that for the first time, I was seeing Runa completely unguarded. Her walls fully receded as her spirit flowed free. Wild and untamed like a rouge firework display. The kiss that comes next is hot and unyielding, soft lips melting into soft lips as Runa's fingers choreographed a dance across my skin. My breaths growing deeper and she quickened the beat. Her warm mouth claiming my neck, my chest, before lightly nibbling on the supple curves of my breasts. I moan slightly as she shifts herself slightly, allowing room for her agile fingers to make their way down my thighs. The warm breath of her mouth climbing it's way up the side of my neck before finding it's way back to mine, and when her fingers find their target, I gasped softly upon her lips. Her body slowly moving to the rhythm of her fingers. The constant alternating of curled to straight fingers creating a wave of pleasure I so badly needed, and when her thumb strokes my clit my whole body shudders.

"Holy F-fuck, Runa."

Her mouth, making it's way back to my neck, leaving speckles of moisture that created a pathway to my chest. Her soft tongue tracing my nipple as my body tightened. She wills herself to pick up speed, allowing her fingers to focus more on where I need it most, and they do. They played me like an instrument, customized only to them. The stars behind my eyes a brilliant white out as I could feel a massive wave come completely over me, my toes curling as it does. Runa doesn't stop until my hips finally still. My breath shallow as I fell back against the pillow. Runa scatters sweet kisses down my body as she moved to lay beside me. 

"Wow. Fiance sex.. is great." I let out with a laugh.

"Oh? Guess I'll just have to find out for myself, won't I?" 

Runa's already walking her fingers up my abdomen as she speaks. A look in her eyes that screamed how badly she wanted me. I take the chance to tease her a bit, removing her hand before it wandered too far. 

"Hm.. I guess you could always call one of your other nerdy humans, I'm sure one of them could help you out." I gave her the snarkiest smirk I can muster and she laughs.

"Lucky for me, you're the only nerdy human I'll ever want." The sincerity in her voice brings an immediate and brilliant flush to my face. 

"Ah - I think you mean, lucky for me." I say as I pull her back in for a kiss. Making sure she feels my love for her, how happy I was, how excited I was to start my life with her. I wanted her to feel exactly what she meant to me. I wanted to write it in her skin, so she could read it whenever she felt unsure. So I did, I wrote it until my fingers were numb, until she had no doubts in her mind, that she was all I needed.


End file.
